1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and methods for improving the appearance and health of hair and nails, the emolliency of keratin in hair and nails, and the production of more uniform keratin by the hair bulb and nail matrix.
2. Background of the Invention
As evidenced by the many ancient descriptions of nail and hair treatments and remedies for baldness, the desire to have and retain healthy-looking hair and nails has been important to mankind for thousands of years. In modern times, a huge industry is devoted to optimizing the amount of hair we have and the quality of the tresses, and nail beautification treatments.
Each hair grows from a follicle in the skin, which generally develops at an angle to the skin surface. At its base is the hair bulb, from which the hair itself actually grows. In the hair follicle is a sebaceous gland, which produces (sebum) oil that lubricate the hair and skin as well, an erector pili muscle, and capillaries that nourish the hair. The actual hair shaft develops from active cells in the center portion of the hair bulb. The sheaths and contained hair are derived from the hair bulb and form hair as concentric cylindrical layers of hard keratin, a highly insoluble fibrous scleroprotein which is also the principal constituent of nails.
Nails grow as an extrusion from a nail matrix just under the cuticle on the dorsal surface of the distal ends of the fingers and toes. Since fingernails especially, but also toenails, are in constant contact with the environment, they are subjected to a great deal of minor and sometimes major trauma. The tough nature of keratin is such that damaged hair and brittle nails are hard to treat. It would therefore be desirable to have new and improved treatments for hair and nails, to render them smoother, softer, more lustrous and elastic, and healthier-looking.